Return to Youth
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: Now that Johnny and Dally are back, life seems to be going well for the Greasers. Then something happens that takes about ten years off of the ages of the Curtis brothers. How will the others cope?
1. Getting Settled In

Title: Return to Youth

Author: Berserker Nightwitch

Posted: May 25, 2004

Chapter Title: Getting Settled In

Summary: Now that Johnny and Dally are back, life seems to be going well for the Greasers. Then something happens that takes ten years off of the ages of the Curtis brothers. How will Two-Bit, Dally, Steve, and Johnny take care of an eleven-year-old Darry, a six-year-old Soda, and a four-year- old Pony? Can they do it? Can they stay sane?  
  
The special thanks for the way of making them younger will appear in the chapter after they turn younger. None of you actually emailed it to me, and I don't want anyone to know ahead of time what it will be.  
  
Sorry this took so insanely long to write, but in the last month, a lot of stuff has been happening. For one thing, I got a computer (w/o internet access) in my room, my grandmother flew back to Florida, Mother's Day, my brother turned fifteen, and my best friend started dating this guy she's liked for a few years, but just got the nerve to ask out. The twist, you ask? I'm still just getting over a crush on him myself.... Isn't life ironic? In addition, as if the drama that is being a teenager weren't enough, add in schoolwork and trying to figure out how to have a praise band without a leader or a guitarist. TT The drummer and I are now the "leaders" of our merry little band of: drummer, pianist, bassist, and 2.5 singers. The '.5' is because she can only join us every other week. And for the schoolwork? You would think that with only three weeks left of school they would relax about assigning homework, but I've got at least three different essays to write (one of which will become my two-minute monologue for my drama final)! However, not to worry, I WILL have the next chapter out sooner. Okee, enough of the personal rant, time to let you people read.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"You okay, Dally?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. I just keep forgetting there's a wall there."  
  
"How can you forget that?"  
  
"Hey, after living in nine different houses, it takes me a little while to get used to the layout!"  
  
"I would think it would be the other way around. And we've been in this house for almost a month now!"  
  
"Then why are we still unpacking?" Ponyboy's voice drifted down from the upstairs.  
  
"Because we're all lazy and didn't do it earlier!" laughed Johnny.  
  
All five young men in the Curtis household were finally nearing the end of their boxes. It had taken them over two weeks to actually begin unpacking. Until that time, they would only unpack what they needed when they needed it. They had also begun taking turns with cooking the meals. If Darry cooked breakfast, Dally would cook lunch (or dinner, if they had school). Soda, then Johnny cooked the next meal. After Johnny, Ponyboy cooked.  
  
"Hey, Darry?" Soda asked, coming into his older brother's room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"It's your turn to cook."  
  
"Oh. I'll figure it out when I get to the kitchen. Why? Are you getting hungry?"  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
"Okay. I shouldn't be much longer here."  
  
They had chicken for dinner, which was reheated and served with waffles and chocolate cake the next morning for breakfast. Thankfully, Darry was a good enough cook that the chicken for breakfast was still edible. After eating, the five residents of the Curtis house went their own directions: Darry and Soda to work, and Johnny, Dally, and Pony to school.  
  
The day passed uneventfully for all five of the young men and their friends Steve Randle and Two-Bit Matthews. Steve worked with Soda at the DX gas station, and Two-Bit attended school with Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy. The trouble concerning the deaths – and 'resurrections' – of Dally and Johnny had finally calmed down enough that they could enjoy school. Well, as much as anyone could enjoy school.  
  
On the way home from work, Steve and Soda were talking and picking on each other as usual when Soda noticed a new shop on the route. When he saw that it had different cooking spices and herbs, Soda had to check it out. It also had some medicines and good luck charms, so Steve figured he could at least get a good laugh in while he waited for Soda to finish buying the spices for the next meal he felt creative for.  
  
Inside the shop was a little old woman sitting on a stool behind the counter. She didn't look up as the two boys entered, but they both got the sense that she was watching them. Soda immediately walked over to her while Steve had a look around. Soda watched her loose gray bun wobble at the top of her head as the woman looked up at him. Her eyes were a translucent blue color, as if she was blind. She looked right into his eyes before he said anything, however, so he knew that that couldn't be the case.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked in a soft, velvety voice.  
  
"Uh... actually, I was just going to ask about your cooking spices. What kinds do you have?" Soda asked, grinning at her.  
  
An hour passed with neither Soda nor Steve noticing. During that time, Soda told the woman all about everything that had happened since the death of the Curtis parents. When he noticed his watch, Steve jumped and grabbed Soda by the shirt.  
  
"C'mon, Buddy, we gotta get back before Superman sends out a search party. You know how worried he gets all the time."  
  
"Yeah, and I still have to get dinner made."  
  
Before they could actually leave the building, the woman walked up to them and pressed a small pouch into each of their hands. She shooed them out of her shop before they could protest, and slammed the doors shut after announcing that it was "free".  
  
"Well.... That was freaky and strange," Steve announced. "What'd she give you?"  
  
"A bunch of spices and herbs. She was telling me in there that there was a bunch of different results if you mixed them the right way. They could do anything from making the food taste better to making people gat three feet taller in one day. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just some little charm thingy that I was staring at earlier. You want it?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To give to Sandy."  
  
"Nah. Why don't you keep it? You could give it to your girl."  
  
"Yeah, when I get one!"  
  
"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, where have you been?" Darry roared. Everyone in a five-mile radius winced in sympathy for the young man in question.  
  
"I was coming home with Steve, and then we saw this new shop that we never even saw being built, and then we went in, and she had the herbs and spices, and I was talking to her, and I lost track of time, and Steve noticed the time, and we started to leave, but the lady gave us these little pouches, and I've already got a meal planned, and I'm sorry, and I won't do it again, and do you forgive me?" The entire sentence only took one breath for Soda, leaving the rest of the people who had overheard staring at the smiling young man in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Once he put everything through the 'Soda Filter' and figured out exactly what his younger brother had said, Darry smiled.  
  
"Just go cook dinner, Little Buddy."  
  
"How much should I make?"  
  
"Just enough for three."  
  
"Three? That's not very many. It should be at least five."  
  
"Dally's on a date, and Johnny has an upset stomach, so for this meal it's just the three of us. Steve and Two-Bit left during your explanation."  
  
"Oh... Okay! This just means I can try out the new spices with no complaining!"  
  
"As long as you make it quick. I'm starving!"  
  
"Didn't you eat lunch, Pony?"  
  
"No. I was talking to one of my teachers about a project that's coming up. I figured Soda would be home at a decent time."  
  
"If you stop glaring at me, I'll be able to go to the kitchen and get started on making the meal. Happy?"  
  
"As soon as I get to eat."  
  
"You're spoiled rotten, you know that?" Darry asked, putting his youngest brother into a headlock. Ponyboy fought valiantly to free himself, but when he realized he was no match for Darry's strength, he went limp, allowing his dead weight to weaken Darry's hold. Once Darry had loosened his grip enough, Pony broke free and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"I don't mean to be spoiled."  
  
"I know. It's the result of being the youngest and quietest of three boys, right?"  
  
"Seven boys. Mom and Dad practically raised the others, too."  
  
"That's true, and Johnny didn't start getting quiet until the Socs got hold of him."  
  
"Before the bonding could go any further, Soda stuck his head into the room and announced that dinner was ready. The other two Curtis brothers headed into the kitchen, following the sweet aroma of steaming food.  
  
"Soda, this is great! What did you put in it?" Pony asked around a mouthful of the meal.  
  
"Remember the spices and herbs I got from that nice old lady?" Soda asked. His brothers nodded with no small amount of trepidation. Soda beamed at his brothers, clueless to their discomfort. "I got them from her. She gave them to me for free, so I figured I had better try them out. That way I can go back after work and get some more if they're good, and so I can thank her. The sooner I try them, the sooner I'll be able to know how good they are, right?"  
  
"If you say so..." Darry was beginning to feel a strange tingling in the pit of his stomach, but shook his head, telling himself that he was just being paranoid. There was nothing wrong with Soda's cooking, really. He just had a little too much fun when he got new spices to try out. Just as he was about to believe that he was feeling fine and the stomachache was all in his head, Pony held his hand over his mouth and rushed out of the dining room.  
  
Darry turned to comfort Soda, since the middle brother took it personally when someone didn't like a new recipe, but Soda was on his way to a different bathroom. With the knowledge that it wasn't just his head playing tricks on him, Darry jumped up and ran to the kitchen, letting the sink test out its opinion on the meal.  
  
When they had returned from their different areas of the house, they decided to throw out the meal and take care of the dishes the next morning. Darry said goodnight to both of his brothers and watched as they trudged up to their rooms. He turned out the lights downstairs, leaving the bathroom light on so that Dally could find his way into the house without waking the entire street, and turned in himself, wondering briefly before his head hit the pillow why he still felt something off about what he had just ate. He knew it had nothing to do with indigestion, but he still couldn't place it.


	2. An Unwilling Surprise

Title: Return to Youth  
  
Author: Berserker Nightwitch  
  
Chapter Title: An Unwilling Surprise  
  
Posted: May 29, 2004  
  
"Speaking" - 'Thinking' - Flashback  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
Jenna – Did you mean Dally? I think they make cute kids, but you'll find out about that as you read. I guess it kind of is a supernatural, but not really. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Corona – The reason the spacing matters is because they all got roughly ten years younger. I'm keepimng the age differences the same. I hope this chapter is up to your standards.  
  
Warmpopsicle – I'm glad I caught your attention. Some things in here are from the original of this series, so if you haven't already, it would make more sense to read "Back for You"  
  
Tensleep – you've been in anticipation for this story? That makes me feel so much better about writing this. I'm struggling to make the chapters come quicker for your sake. You're the best reviewer I ever had! This story is basically thanks to you. Here you go!  
  
Bobby'sgirl51 – I hope this wasn't oo long a wait. I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
Jamie – your wish is (eventually) my command. Here's the 'more' you demanded!   
  
harryptaxd204 – Yeah, I know what you mean. Mine's probably one of the more mediocre ones, but I hope you enjoy it (if you continue reading it) anyway.  
  
goddess of darkness3 – Thank you, and here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Chibi Tatiana – you guessed it! Here's the next one, and chapter three really shouldn't take as long as the last two have! Sorry about the wait.  
  
Mistress of the Darkness – Hey! I remember you! Here's chapter three! Enjoy and please review! I'll update as soon as I'm able!  
  
a458sbcglobal – how can I argue with puppy eyes? Here you go!  
  
§ â¼ § â¼ §  
  
"Hey, Johnny!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Can I wake up first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was the next morning, and Dally was the only one awake. He found that hard to believe, considering it was almost four when he snuck in that morning. It was currently seven that same morning, and he was hungry. They hadn't saved him anything from the night before, but they had left the dirty dishes all over the kitchen. 'Darry must be getting forgetful in his old age.'  
  
When Johnny finally pulled himself downstairs, he found Dally washing the dishes. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing correctly, but it was true, the blond young man was whistling as he washed out dishes that he hadn't even used.  
  
"You okay, Dal?" asked Johnny as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You're doing chores. Without being told to."  
  
"I'm bored. The Curtises are all asleep still, even Superman, and you have to make breakfast. I want something to do."  
  
"Darry's not awake yet?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Do you think we should check on him?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not like him to sleep so late, even after Soda tries out a new recipe."  
  
"Soda tried something new?"  
  
"Yeah. On his way home yesterday he met this old lady in a shop who gave him a bunch of spices. He tried them out last night."  
  
"Then why are you still your natural color?"  
  
"I had a stomachache, so I went to bed before he even finished making the meal."  
  
"If that's all it is, then we should probably let them sleep. They might be sleeping off food poisoning or something."  
  
"Is it wise to let them sleep it off, then?"  
  
"Do you have enough money for the hospital bills?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, then we'll leave them alone until they start hurling or something." Dally looked up at the younger boy and sighed. Johnny still looked really worried. "How about this: if they aren't up in two hours, then we'll go in there and make sure they haven't died or something."  
  
"What if they've already died, and now their rotting corpses are the only things in the room, and we don't know so we subject them to flies and maggots for another two hours, while we sit down here, eating peacefully, clueless to the fact that, at that moment, hundreds of maggots and other disgusting creatures are digging their way into our friends' bodies, burrowing under their skin, hollowing out their- "  
  
"Johnny! Stop! Enough! We'll go check on them now, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Dal!"  
  
"Don't thank me. If I had let you continue, I wouldn't have been able to eat anything anyway."  
  
"I didn't know you had a weak stomach."  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. Let's go, now."  
  
"Who should we check on first?"  
  
"How 'bout you get Darry, and I'll take Pony and Soda," Johnny suggested. Dally shrugged and headed to the eldest Curtis's room.  
  
Johnny walked upstairs quickly; his worry in front of Dally was real. He had heard the three throwing up the night before, but when it stopped, he passed it off as the spices being bad. That morning, however, he was unable to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach.  
  
He pushed the door open slowly and peeked into the room. He could see a bundle in the middle of the bed, but it was smaller than either Curtis brother. Johnny walked closer and grabbed the corner of the blanket.  
  
Dally grumbled to himself as he waked closer to Darry's room. He didn't see the reason they should check on the others. He had also had a feeling since getting home earlier that morning that something was off, but he was better at ignoring that little voice in his head. After all, the last time he had listened to it, he had watched Johnny 'die'.  
  
He pulled open Darry's door and leaned against the doorframe. "You in there, Superman? Johnnycake's getting worried, so I said I'd check on you." All he heard was light grumbling, and he saw the blankets shift over a small bump in the middle. "Darry?"  
  
Johnny pulled the blanket back quickly, surprising the two people in the bed. He looked down and saw two children. The blond one looked to be about six, and the one with reddish hair was closer to four. The redhead looked up at Johnny with wide green eyes as he clung to the blond. "Pony? Soda?"  
  
"C'mon, Darry. You know I ain't got any patience at all. Get up and prove to Johnny that you're fine."  
  
The bump stirred again, this time knocking the blanket off itself, and revealing it to be an eleven-year-old boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Do I know you?" the child asked.  
  
"Are you... Darry?"  
  
"Yep. Who are you?"  
  
"Dally."  
  
"Dally who?"  
  
"Dallas Winston."  
  
"Nuh uh," Darry countered, shaking his head. "Dally's a lot smaller than you, and he's a whole lot younger, too."  
  
"Yeah, well, something happened, and you got younger all of a sudden," Dally explained, worrying over what the rest of the gang would tell Pony and Soda.  
  
"Who awe you?" the smaller boy asked.  
  
"Johnny Cade. Who are you?"  
  
"Ponyboy Cuwtis. This is my bwothew, Sodapop."  
  
"How are you Johnny?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Johnny's s'posed to be littler than Pony, but you're bigger'n Darry."  
  
"Um... why don't we go downstairs to Darry and Dally, and we'll explain it there."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"How should I know? Do I look like I know anything about midgets?"  
  
"They're not midgets, they're kids."  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"Maybe Two-Bit or Steve'll know something?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll go call them."  
  
"Thanks, Dal."  
  
"Steve?" a little voice asked.  
  
"Two-Bit?" a slightly older voice asked.  
  
"Huh? You remember them?" Johnny looked down at Darry and Soda. He had known that Soda and Steve had been friends for a long time, but he hadn't realized that Darry had been close friends with Two-Bit.  
  
"Of course we remember them," Darry scoffed, his eleven-year-old voice making it sound much less threatening than it usually was.  
  
"Good. They'll probably be here in a few minutes. 'Course, that's when the real trouble begins."  
  
"Why twouble?" Ponyboy asked softly from his place on the floor. Dally looked down at the child, unable to stop the grimace from forming on his face at the thought of such young children. Dallas Winston did not do children, and now he was stuck in a house with three.  
  
"Steve and Two-Bit are gonna have our heads when they find out the reason they're being called over here before ten in the morning," Johnny answered as he walked into the room.  
  
"You already called both of them?" Dally asked. Johnny nodded and squatted down next to the youngest Curtis. Ponyboy was playing with a bunch of silverware and boxes. There were also roof shingles around him. Johnny quirked an eyebrow at Dally, as if to ask where the blond man had gotten shingles, and why he would let a four-year-old play with them. "They were in Darry's room. It's not like we know where to find blocks for the brat to play with."  
  
"Don't call him that!" Soda shrieked as he jumped up and kicked Dally in the shin. "He's not a brat! You're just a big, fat, meany liar!"  
  
"Okay, first of all, I'm not fat. Second, how am I a liar?"  
  
"You're not Dally."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not! Dally never, ever said anything bad about Ponyboy," Soda announced, still glaring heatedly at the blond man, his little body shaking with his rage.  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice called from the front door.  
  
"Hey Steve. Can you come into the living room, please?"  
  
"Sure Johnnycake."  
  
Steve meandered his way into the living room, but stopped short when he got a view of the room, or, more specifically, the people in it. Dally was holding his leg and scowling at a six-year-old with golden blond hair and angry brown eyes. Johnny was kneeling next to a red-blond four-year-old, picking up shingles. Standing protectively over the four-year-old was a brunette boy of about eleven years.  
  
"What happened here? And... who are the munchkins?"  
  
"I'm Darrel Shayne Curtis[1]. Who are you?" the eleven-year-old demanded.  
  
"I'm Steven Randle."  
  
"No you're not," the child next to Dally argued. "Steve's the same age as me."  
  
"We went over this already," Johnny said gently to the child. "You three just got turned younger, that's all."  
  
"Then I guess that would make you Sodapop?" Steve asked the boy.  
  
"Yep. Sodapop Curtis. You got real big. Are you sure you're Steve?" Soda asked, circling the teenager curiously. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt closed?"  
  
"It's more comfortable unbuttoned, and I'm sure I'm Steve."  
  
"Hello Curtises and company. What's the emergency?"  
  
"Hi!" Two-Bit had entered the room as he spoke, but stopped moving the moment he had taken in the scene. The small, baby voice woke him from his shock. He made eye contact with the person who had greeted him, a green- eyed little boy who was barely more than a toddler.  
  
"Hello, and who might you be?" Two-Bit asked, grinning at the child.  
  
"I can't tell you." The prim little voice announced, causing all of the older people, including Dally, to smile.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mommy said no talking to stwangews, epspesh'ly if they want youw name."  
  
"That's smart. If I told you my name, would I still be a stranger?" Two-Bit asked, trying his hardest to take the child as seriously as possible. The boy nodded happily after a moment's thought. "Well, my name is Two-Bit Mathews."  
  
"Two-Bit? Awe you suwe that's youw name?"  
  
"It's what everyone calls me. Does that count?"  
  
"I guess. I'm Ponyboy Cuwtis."  
  
"Ponyboy? That's a very nice name."  
  
"T'ankyou vewy much." Pony grinned at the man, stood up, and walked over to Two-Bit. He raised his arms over his head, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Two-Bit happily obliged, lifting the child into his arms and holding him close. He hadn't held a small child since his sister had been that age, and she was starting high school soon. He missed being able to comfort her and hold her.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Johnny asked. The others shrugged. Two-Bit shifted the sleeping Ponyboy to his other hip. "We obviously have to keep them, but how do we know that they'll ever get back to their normal size?" The four 'adults' sat around the Curtis table in the kitchen. Soda and Darry were playing in the backyard, and Pony had fallen asleep in Two-Bit's arms and had yet to wake up.  
  
"I don't really care what we do eventually, but I plan to help you guys take care of them until we can find a way to return them to normal," Two- Bit declared. Johnny smiled a thank you at him.  
  
"And if we never find a way to reverse this?" Dally asked, annoyed at the thought of having to care for children. He didn't mind kids, so long as the were older than thirteen and could care for themselves if they needed to.  
  
"Then we raise them like their parents did. And we'll make sure Darry makes it into college. We've also gotta make Soda like school at least a little," Steve answered.  
  
"And Ponyboy?"  
  
"Let him dream? He's always been the easy one to deal with. Or... he was until his parents died. He should be no problem. I plan to help with them, too." Once again, Steve felt it his duty to speak up. He had no idea why he was defending Ponyboy, but the child couldn't defend himself, and he looked kinda cute sleeping on Two-Bit like that.  
  
"So the four of us are going to try and raise the three of them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I guess we should see about getting some parenting books or classes or something."  
  
§ ¤ § ¤ §  
  
A/N: Alright, again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. The school year is now over, so I have a little over two months to do better about updating. And look! The chapter was l;onger than usual! Wee! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!  
  
[1] – Sorry if I spelt that one wrong. I don't have ANY of my Outsiders stuff with me right now, and I can't remember how to spell Dary's middle name. 


	3. Raising Children 101

Author: Berserker Nightwitch  
  
Chapter Title: Raising Children 101  
  
Posted: July 5, 2004  
  
Previous Chapter Posted: June 28, 2004  
  
"Speaking" - 'Thinking' – Flashback  
  
A/N: Let me just start by apologizing in advance for the poor quality in this chapter. I think there's something wrong with my brain. At this moment, my head is filled with Harry Potter, Gambit (X-Men), The Smiths (music group), and a unexplainable desire to walk through a cemetery... So sorry if the characters seem off, or if the writing and ideas in here seem a little... strange.  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
Flour Chief - I can't believe it's taken this long for you to find this story! I'm hurt! I told you about it on the way home from school! Well, at least you like it now that you've found it.  
  
Bobby'sgirl51 – I'm glad you like it! I hope this wait wasn't as long for you.  
  
harryptaxd204 – I'm so happy that you're friends with the review button. The chapters should be coming out quicker, but you never know.  
  
Jenna – I hadn't even thought of that... I'll try and work it in somewhere! Thanks for the review! My first outside idea...  
  
a458sbcglobal – Thumbs ups are fun! Thank you very much!  
  
Jamie – I will if you will. It really makes me feel like less than cheap entertainment to get only two words for a review. Thanks for the review, but could you say what you like or don't like next time?  
  
Rachel – Thank you. I'm trying to keep it at least semi-original.  
  
Madison – I know the ages are a little off, but that's why it's roughly ten years instead of exactly. Sorry if that wasn't clear.  
  
Goddess of darkness3 – Thank you much!  
  
Tensleep – Yeah, I like that, too. And what's the point of having a dedicated reviewer if you don't butter them up? Rambling is always fun. I'll keep that in mind... UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON! UPDATE!!!! Ahem... yeah.... Your turn!  
  
"Hey, kids! Time to get up!"  
  
"I don' wanna!"  
  
"Tough luck, Sodapop. C'mon," Steve called to the upstairs, grinning. He hadn't thought he would like raising the children, but the three Curtises were good kids. It had only been three days since the brothers became children, and Steve and Two-Bit had been living there the entire time.  
  
Ponyboy became attached to the latter after he woke up in the young man's arms. He would not fall asleep at night unless Two-Bit was there to say goodnight to him and Soda was in bed with him. Soda had become more outgoing as he got used to the people he was living with. The child still harbored a grudge against Dally for insulting his baby brother. Darry was becoming quiet, but he came out of his shell whenever any kind of physical game was suggested. He was still extremely protective of his siblings, though.  
  
Two-Bit and Steve had plans to sign up for a parenting class later that day to help them understand the people they were temporarily raising. However, at that exact moment, everyone was just trying to wake up and get started with their day. Darry was already wide-awake and eating breakfast. Pony woke up easily enough, but almost had a fit when there was no chocolate cake on the table.  
  
He knew he had seen the older people eating cake the previous morning, and he intended to get some. Darry fully agreed with his baby brother, so both children had been given a slice of cake. Soda was not willing to wake up at that time, and he wasn't afraid of letting the others know it.  
  
At around ten that morning everyone was finally ready. Two-Bit and Steve left for their class, leaving Johnny and Dally to care for the three youngsters. Unfortunately for them, the three Curtises thought of them as substitute parents, and treated them as such. Johnny and Dally had their hands full trying to keep track of three energetic children.  
  
"You are all here for one of two reasons. The first is that you will soon become parents and want to know how to handle your baby when he or she becomes a small child. The second is that you have already passed the infant years and now desperately need help understanding your toddler or young child. Either way, the child should not be too difficult to manage."  
  
Two-Bit and Steve glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. This woman had obviously never met the Curtis children. It was a wonder their parents still looked so young at their deaths. Those children were already running the teenagers and young adults ragged, and it had only been three days!  
  
"Set down rules that you and the child can agree to. Never let the child talk you into something. Also, never bribe the child to do something with sweets." The two greasers looked at each other again. They had already failed in three ways, and it hadn't even been a week.  
  
"C'mon, Steve! One candy won't hurt, would it? I promise I'll eat everything on my plate at dinner!" Steve could feel his resolve crumbling under the giant eyes of his miniaturized best friend. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Fine... but you have to eat everything, or I'll never let you have another one before dinner."  
  
"Thanks! You're the bestest!"  
  
"Give the child a definite bedtime. It will satisfy the child's craving for stability."  
  
"Why do we have to go to bed now?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy didn't give me an' Darry bedtimes!"  
  
"I'm not sleepy! Don' wanna go to bed!"  
  
"Come on guys, please! You'll have lots more energy tomorrow!"  
  
"You'we lying! We have enewgy anyways!"  
  
"Do not allow sweets with the meal. It will only teach the child that he or she can have whatever he or she wants."  
  
"I'm not eating if there's no cake!" Darry announced, crossing his arms across his chest. Johnny sat down across from him and tried to explain, but Darry would have none of it.  
  
"The cake will only rot your teeth. The food will make you grow up big and strong, and-"  
  
"I don' wanna grow up big an' strong, then!"  
  
"If you eat all your dinner, you can have cake afterwards," Dally offered in desperation.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"If the child should misbehave, administer discipline at once. The child will eventually thank you for setting boundaries and shaping his or her life."  
  
"Go to time-out."  
  
"I hate you, you.... You...Big, ugly jerk-head!"  
  
That's all for this session. We will meet here again next week at this time. Thank you for coming."  
  
"So do you plan on coming back?"  
  
"Why would I? This place is ten dollars a session! There are many better uses for that kind of money."  
  
"Especially since that woman's a flake."  
  
Two-Bit and Steve walked back to the Curtis place, wondering how the other two had handled the whole day with the three terrors. The children were adorable when they were separated, sleeping, or almost sleeping, but were trouble on two legs in any other situation.  
  
"Johnny, where's Pony?"  
  
"In his room."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Yeah he is, Dal."  
  
"I'm serious. He's not in his room."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I'm in his room, and he's not."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You're in trouble now," Soda whispered to Johnny, his brown eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause you lost Pony, and he's the baby, and Mommy's gonna be pissed!"  
  
"Don't say that word," Johnny admonished distractedly. Dally ran down the stairs, earning himself 'looks' from the two children.  
  
"You're gonna be in a lot of trouble when Mom and Dad come back," Darry told him in a superior tone.  
  
"Why's that?" Dally asked, not really worried, but amused.  
  
"First you yelled inside the house, then you played football inside, and you said bad words, and you smoke, and you lost Pony, and now you ran down the stairs with scissors."  
  
Dally exchanged a look with Johnny before leaving the taller boy to care for the older two while he looked for Pony. It took almost an hour, but he eventually found the Curtis baby playing with an old rubber ball in the lot.  
  
"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What do you think you're doing?" Dally yelled, startling the child into tears.  
  
"I sowwy! I wanna play, but Johnny said nap, and I'm not sleepy, and thewe was a ball in the fwont yawd, and I chased it, and it landed hewe! I sowwy, Dally!"  
  
After hesitating only a second Dally scooped the child into his arms and began rocking him. Ponyboy stopped crying a few minutes later, but he continued to sniffle the entire way home.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Pony. Me and Johnnycake were just really worried about you. How were we gonna explain that we had just lost you after only looking after you for a few days?"  
  
"Say sowwy?"  
  
"That don't always work, Kid. Most people want to be told why, and even then they won't forgive you until after you've been punished."  
  
"Awe you gonna punish me?" the child asked in a small voice.  
  
"Not this time. This is your one and only warning. You do anything like that again and I will punish you, got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Later that night the other two came home, dinner was made and eaten and/or thrown, and Darry and Soda both had their baths. They were watching TV with Steve and Dally while Johnny and Two-Bit struggled to get Ponyboy into his bath. They ended up having to bribe him with toys and bubbles. Almost thirty minutes later there was a scream from the direction of the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"Don't worry about that! We've got it taken care of!" Johnny yelled down the stairs to the other four.  
  
"Pony, it's normal!"  
  
"No it's not! I don' wanna be pwuney!"  
  
"You've just been in the water too long! Everyone gets wrinkled like that."  
  
"I don' wanna die!"  
  
"You won't. C'mon, let's get you out of that tub." Not longer than after he had been dried however, Ponyboy took off down the hallway, shrieking with laughter.  
  
"Dally, Steve! Catch him!"  
  
"But he's not wearing anything!"  
  
"That's why we need to catch him!"  
  
"You should have kept a better hold on him!"  
  
"Hey, wet four-year-olds are slippery creatures!"  
  
The boy was eventually caught, dressed, and put to bed. His older brothers soon followed, and the four caretakers breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is this what parents feel like after a day with their children?"  
  
"If so, I feel sorry for my mom now. Talk about thankless work!"  
  
"It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They could be sick."  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah, me too. This has been a busy day."  
  
A/N: There, one more chapter done! I hope all of you enjoyed it! Thanks for being so patient while waiting! The next chapter should be up soon, and (in my opinion) the cutest chapter of the story after that. Please review.  
  
Dally: Hey!  
  
BN: Hey what?  
  
Johnny: You've been stealing our job!  
  
BN: Funny, I though I was giving you a vacation.  
  
Pony: We had our vacation between the chapters. pointed look  
  
BN: cries  
  
Steve: That was low... Good job, Pony.  
  
Darry: Please review. The longer the review, the happier she gets, so no more of those "More now" or "More please" reviews if you don't mind. 


	4. The Insanity Continues

Author: Berserker Nightwitch  
  
Chapter Title: The Insanity Begins  
  
Posted: July 8, 2004  
  
"Speaking" - 'Thinking' – Flashback  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
a458sbcglobal – I had planned that, and Pony is four, so sorry but there will be no potty training. YAY! I get an author Oscar thing! Thanks so much!  
  
harryptaxd204 – Thank you, and please don't die! That is so much better! And correction: being hyper is NOT 'good' it's the best!  
  
Ale Curtis-Carter – That may be my plan... just wait and see. Thanks much!  
  
Flour Chief - throws spork at ducking friend I thought so too. Yes, you did much better. Oh, tell your mom I bought three new CDs! WEE!  
  
Dallysgirl – Yeah he is. I didn't mean or it to work out that way since he hates them, but oh well. Yeah they do. Maybe that's why there's a Mother's Day and Father's Day? Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!  
  
Amber – I didn't like the beginning. However, Gummy Bears and a chocolate shake fixed that! Thankies! I got it from the parenting course I took in school 2 years ago, a couple different Sunday School classes (one of which I helped teach for awhile), and watching TV. An interesting combination, but it works. Okee, enough of that... Enjoy!  
  
LittleMissChrissy – I take it you like that line? And here is the continuation... Thanks for the review!  
  
Tensleep – Kids are cute, aren't they? No, I get 2 word reviews... or I did...! :D Yeah, I walked into my room and found my muses plotting to string me up to my ceiling fan by my toes if I didn't let them come back.... Thankies much!! Summer school's over that quickly? Congrats! Thanks again, and it's always a pleasure to hear from you!  
  
Bobby'sgirl51 – Thank you, and I thought so. Here's more.  
  
Soft whimpering roused Johnny from his sleep. Well, it was the whimpering combined with incessant tugging at his arm. He pushed himself up from the bed and promptly fell out of the aforementioned bed. Of course, opening your eyes and seeing two large brown orbs staring back at you from two inches away would do that to just about anyone.  
  
"Don't DO that, Soda!" he choked, willing his breathing to calm.  
  
"Sorry," Sodapop Curtis responded, sounded somewhat less than repentant.  
  
"It's fine." Johnny, however, was still too tired to care about tone of voice. "What did you need?"  
  
"Pony doesn't feel good and you need to fix him."  
  
"Can I diagnose him first?"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Can I check to see what's wrong."  
  
"I just told you that! He doesn't feel good!"  
  
"This obviously isn't gonna get us anywhere, so how 'bout we just go into your room and I'll see what I can do."  
  
The child huffed but led the way to the room he shared with his little brother. It soon became obvious where the whimpering was coming from. Ponyboy was curled up into a corner of his and Soda's double bed, crying. Johnny reached over to check his forehead when he noticed the drenched child, bedclothes, and sheets surrounding the child.  
  
Johnny ran to the bathroom and got a thermometer. Then he returned to the bedroom and gently shook the smallest Curtis boy awake.  
  
"Pony? Listen, Baby, I need you to hold this under your tongue for a minute, okay?" The crying child nodded, but didn't allow Johnny to put the thermometer in his mouth. Johnny sat don on the edge of the bed, and Pony immediately crawled into his lap. Johnny put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to take the child's temperature.  
  
"Okay, it's only a mild fever, but we'd better get your temperature down some anyway. Soda, would you go wake Two-Bit up for me?" The blond little head nodded quickly and disappeared around the doorway. A few moments later Soda returned with Two-Bit following him. "He's got a light fever. Any idea of how we can get it down?"  
  
"First off, get him out of flannel pajamas. Those things trap heat. Second, him and Soda can't share a bed until he gets better. Third, it probably wouldn't hurt anything if we put him in a cool bath."  
  
"You wanna take care of the bath? I can wash these sheets and Soda can sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Later that day, after everyone had woken up and been told of that morning's excitement, Johnny and Two-Bit announced a plan they had had for a few days.  
  
"You want to WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Me and Two-Bit can take Soda and Darry out of town for a day or two, and that would give you guys time with Pony. He should be well by the time we get back."  
  
"Why can't we take the older two? You two are better with kids!"  
  
"You or Dally would just take them to a bar. Two-Bit wouldn't be able to resist if one of you suggested it. You stick with something if it's your duty, and Pony really seems to like Dal."  
  
"Fine. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In about thirty minutes. Maybe less if we can get the kids packed in less."  
  
"Don' leave!"  
  
"Pony, we went over this. Do you want to get your brothers sick?"  
  
"No-oh..." the child replied around teary hiccups.  
  
"Then we have to take them out of the house. Don't worry, Baby. We'll be back as soon as you get better, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good. You wanna say goodbye?" Ponyboy ran over to the car and said a quick goodbye to both of his brothers and Two-Bit. He hugged Johnny goodbye as the tallest greaser got into the car. Steve walked up to them just before the car started and picked the little boy up. The tiny redhead twisted around in Steve's arms to wave goodbye as the car drove away.  
  
When they had passed the Tulsa city limits, Johnny turned to look at the two boys in the back seat. They both were pouting, and Soda had only stopped kicking the back of the driver's seat when To-Bit threatened to throw him out of the car.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Darry asked. He didn't actually care, but he did want to get Soda's mind off of the feeling that they had just abandoned their baby brother to some kind of torture.  
  
"I was about to ask y'all the same thing. We have at least three days to kill here. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Can we go to the zoo?" Soda asked. Johnny smiled at him and nodded. "Are we gonna stay in a hotel?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Where else would we stay?"  
  
"I got an old friend near Windrixville (sp?) who'd be willing to put us up for a few nights. It'd be cheaper than staying at a hotel, but if you two would rather- "  
  
"I don't wanna stay in a hotel!" Darry cut in, looking murderous.  
  
"Okay, we don't have to. But... why not?"  
  
"My friend went to stay in one one time, and he said that there were cockroaches the size of your head in the beds, and you hafta share the bed with them, or you get kicked outta the hotel!"  
  
"I remember that guy!" Two-Bit announced, grinning broadly. "'Cept... the roaches were maybe the size of a finger, and they were hard to brush off the bed. His family got kicked out of the hotel because his father got drunk and started hitting on a couple of the maids."  
  
"I still don't wanna go to a hotel."  
  
"That's fine. I'd much rather stay with Jerry."  
  
"Jerry?"  
  
"That's the guy Johnnycake knows. He helped saved Johnny's life a few months back."  
  
"Two-Bit, that was a year ago, and all he did was call the ambulance and wait at the hospital until we was taken care of."  
  
"Okay, so he thinks he owes you something for saving the lives of all those kids."  
  
"Johnny's a hero?"  
  
"Yep. And so's Dal."  
  
"They saved kids?"  
  
"Well... Johnny saved the kids. Dal was roped into it when he tried to pull Johnny outta the church. It was burnin', and Johnny wouldn't leave if there was a chance that another kid was in there."  
  
"I think I like you more now," Soda declared. Johnny blinked at him for a moment before thanking him and turning back around. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"There where?"  
  
"The zoo!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are we there now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"... How 'bout now?"  
  
"No, Sodapop."  
  
And things continued in that way for a few miles.  
  
"Hey Johnny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course." Johnny checked to see that all of the doors were locked. "Feel free to get out at any time." [1]  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. I promise, I'll tell you when we get there."  
  
"Awe they comin' back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"Yes. Now will you please shut up? This is the only time I can watch whatever I want."  
  
"But I'm bowed!"  
  
"So go find Steve!"  
  
"But he hates me."  
  
Dally rolled his eyes before turning to look at the child. The little boy's lower lip was trembling in a way that would melt even the stoniest of hearts. "Listen, Kid... That ain't my problem." But, there was speculation among other people as to whether or not Dallas Winston even possessed a heart.  
  
A few hours later, Dally had finished his TV show and was feeling a little guilty about brushing Ponyboy off like that. Just as he was contemplating going to find the child, Pony wandered into the room.  
  
"Dally?"  
  
"What?" He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, but it was difficult.  
  
"Now will you do something with me? Steve went to the stowe ow wowk."  
  
"Fine. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Will you tell a stowy?"  
  
"A... story?"  
  
"Yesh! A good stowy with knights and a witch and a dwagon!" [2]  
  
"Uh... sure.... I guess I can do that." Pony grinned and ran over to the blond. He climbed up into Dally's lap and turned the full force of his enormous gray-green eyes on Dally. The older greaser smirked softly and leaned back in the chair. "Comfortable now, Brat?"  
  
At Pony's nod he grinned. He couldn't help himself. The kid was just too cute. "Okay... how to start... Ah.... Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a king and queen..."  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I felt like this was much better than the other chapters of this story have been. I even got a little bit of the vernacular in there! I feel so proud! It may take awhile to get the next chapter up. I had it all written out at home, but I am several (many) miles away from home right now, and it will be another week before I fly back. I will try to remember what I had written, but it all sounds so stupid in my head. Oh well.  
  
[1] – It's not worded exactly, but that line is taken from a Weiss Kreuz fic, and the title is something like "With Friends Like These". Or... something like that...  
  
[2] – Partly from the Mutts comic, and mainly from my great friend, Miss Kitsune Takatori. She used to be Neko, but she used that name for a character in a story, so now she's going by something else. It's hard to remember all of her names...  
  
Dally: Our turn again.  
  
BN: Joy.  
  
Dally: Don't sound so happy about it... pouts  
  
Johnny: Don't even start you two. Please review before they get into another argument! Last time I was the one who had to sleep on the floor.  
  
BN: I'm so sorry Johnny!  
  
Darry: He'll be fine. Please review and let her sleep. It's after midnight right now.  
  
BN: Yeah, and ff.net was being mean to me all day! I couldn't even log in! Or write even an anonymous review! So... if this ends up being later than the date at the top says, that's why. grumbles about how mean ff.net is being 


	5. Dally's Fairytale

Chapter Title: Daly's Fairytale  
  
Posted: July 18, 2004  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Tensleep – I used to do that to my parents, only I'd be out of arm's reach. It says in the book that he has a younger sister, right? Then wouldn't he know how to care for a kid? Yeah, they were cruel! Thankies much for the review! Always look forward to hearing from you! But... would you review for any of my stories outside of this category if I wrote them? Got an idea, but no known audience... Thanks either way!   
  
harryptaxd204 – Thanks, and there's something better: eating the chocolate of your choice at the time of your choice in the place of your choice with the ice cream and drink of your choice! Haha... and... ha... Yeah.... Hope you enjoy this installment!  
  
starbryte234 – I just can't picture a four-year-old in diapers... I hope this was soon enough.  
  
Ale Curtis-Carter – As fast as I can without getting carpal-tunnel... or however it's spelt.  
  
Sweet-Single – Thank you very much! I think this chapter is, too!  
  
a458sbcglobal – Dally? Lose his cool? Never! :D Enjoy!  
  
allaboutelephants22 – Thanks, and I've read those, too. I just thought it would be fun if all three did!  
  
Dally'sgirl – Yeah, but doesn't he have too much at his normal age, too? It just seems fitting. Besides, when I was six/seven I couldn't sit still through a ten-minute meal... or a cartoon... Just saying, too much energy is normal (to some extent) for that age! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ambiecat88 – I think he does, too, but that didn't fit as well... I will, but keep reminding me until you get a review. My brain shuts down after awhile, and it takes awhile longer to reboot.  
  
ChelseaCurtis – Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chappie too!  
  
Chibi Tatiana – A guy that's thrown in jail whistles and washes dishes when the omnipotent author makes him! And... I feel threatened now! ( Hope you like!  
  
Flour Chief – You haven't reviewed yet, but I know you've been busy (and I saw you earlier), so I'll let it slide this once. Review my next chapter, or... um... I'll change your password and not tell you what it is! Hahahahahaha! Bwahahaha! chokes

"Will you tell a stowy?"  
  
"A... story?"  
  
"Yesh! A good stowy with knights and a witch and a dwagon!"   
"Uh... sure.... I guess I can do that." Pony grinned and ran over to the blond. He climbed up into Dally's lap and turned the full force of his enormous gray-green eyes on Dally. The older greaser smirked softly and leaned back in the chair. "Comfortable now, Brat?"  
  
At Pony's nod he grinned. He couldn't help himself. The kid was just too cute. "Okay... how to start... Ah.... Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a king and queen..."  
  
"Whewe?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whewe was the kingdom?"  
  
"Far away."  
  
"Decwibe it mowe."  
  
"Hey, Kid. Who's tellin' the story here?"  
  
"Sowwy."  
  
"It's fine. Okay... Once upon a time, in a rich land far away from everything else- "  
  
"Was it in the countwy?"  
  
"They owned the country."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Anyway, in this land, there lived this king and queen. The king was loved by everyone, because he was so kind and funny. The queen was beautiful. She had hair like spun gold, blue eyes, and a gentle smile, even for the worst criminals in the kingdom.  
  
"They had three sons. The oldest looked like his father, but had the queen's eyes and attitude. The second was almost completely opposite."  
  
"What's opposite?"  
  
"It means... backwards.... Like in a mirror."  
  
"Oh... Sankyou."  
  
"Sure. The youngest prince was a mix of both parents in every way. Everyone loved that child the best, even the older princes. He was kind and gentle, and he cared about the people he knew. But then, one day, a wicked, evil witch kidnapped the king and queen. She was- "  
  
"What was hew name?"  
  
"The witch's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The witch was named Fate."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"That's right. She was trying to take over the kingdom. She didn't know that the three boys had friends. They each had a really close friend, and another friend that was really special to any of them, but tried to be a friend to all of them... in his own way. The oldest- Do you wanna name him?"  
  
"Wadio."  
  
"Okay. The oldest, Radio, got together the four best friends. They would do anything to help the princes. They were the best friends the boys had."  
  
"Knives, Mickey Mouse, Gwouchy, and Smiles."  
  
"Grouchy was the second brother- "  
  
"Howse."  
  
"Horse's best friend. Smiles was best friends with the youngest boy."  
  
"Honey."  
  
"Honey. Radio was friends with all of them, but he got along best with Mickey Mouse."  
  
"Can Knives be a bwave knight swown to pwotect the queen fwom evewything bad?"  
  
"Sure. Well, the seven went off on an adventure to find the king and queen. It took a year for them to get to another kingdom. They were gonna ask if anyone there knew something about the evil witch, Fate. When they got to the other kingdom, they met the king and queen. They thought that the princes and their friends were below them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why didn't the othew king and queen like them?"  
  
"Because they were... from a kingdom without a forest."  
  
"Like we'we fwom a plave without any money, so othew people don't like us?"  
  
"Exactly like that."  
  
"I don't think I like the othew king and queen."  
  
"Nobody really did, but they had a daughter. She was the fairest young lady in all of the lands. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was a lot like the queen. Her smile was gentle, and she was kind to everyone, but she could take care of herself. The princess- "  
  
"Staw."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Hew name is Staw."  
  
"Princess Star became really good friends with Horse and Honey. They really trusted her. What none of the others knew, though, was that Knives really liked her. He even thought he loved her. He was willing to give up being a knight if he could be with her. But her boyfriend- "  
  
"Black."  
  
"-Captured Smiles and Knives. He took them far away, and then tried to hurt Honey. Smiles got mad that someone would hurt his friend, so he hurt Black. It was too late, though. Black had trapped them in a far away cave that no one knew how to find without hurting themselves. And Smiles and Knives couldn't remember how to get home."  
  
As Dally told his story, he and Ponyboy both became engrossed. They were unaware of Steve walking in. The other greaser-turned-babysitter winced and then smiled when he heard the story Dally was telling the child. Ponyboy, sometime during the story, had shifted so that he was straddling Dally's lap. The child was facing the blond greaser and staring raptly into his face as the story unfolded.  
  
Steve sat down against the doorframe, careful to remain unnoticed. He was curious how this medieval story would end. He leaned against the doorway, watching the interaction between adult and child with an unconsciously wistful expression on his face. He wanted someone to run to him for something. Anything but to hurt someone else or to fix a car. He would never say anything, and would vehemently deny it if someone else said it, but he wanted to feel needed, too.  
  
"Princess Star helped the three boys and their friends free Smiles and Knives. It took a long time. Knives acted very different, but he was happier. Smiles looked very different. He had gotten bigger, and Honey was worried that he might not want to be friends anymore."  
  
"Wewe they still fwiends?"  
  
"If you'd let me tell the story you'd find out."  
  
"Sowwy."  
  
"It's okay. They stayed really good friends. Once they were all feeling better they started their journey again. It was hard for them to say goodbye to the princess, since she was such a good friend of theirs by then. It was many years later when they found the cave where Witch Fate had trapped the king and queen. They fought the witch, and everyone got hurt badly.  
  
"They won in the end. The evil witch ran away, and she was never seen or heard from ever again. The boys took their parents, and they all went back home. One the way, they stopped at the kingdom of Princess Star. Black ran away after his fight with Smiles and Knives, and he hadn't come back. The princess got a special thank you for helping the boys. They finished going home, where everyone was very hapy that their king and queen were home- "  
  
"Did Pwincess Staw mawwy Knives?"  
  
"Sure. The Knight Knives married Princess Star. They were given their own part of the kingdom. The other friends that helped the boys were all given their own parts, too. They were never hurt again, and they all lived happily ever after."  
  
Ponyboy smiled at the ending and snuggled into Dally's chest. Dally's eyes bulged in shock, but he put an arm around the tiny body anyway. The kid was cute, but unpredictable. In a few minutes, Pony was out cold, and Dally was well on his way to joining him. Steve stood up and walked over to the pair. He smiled at the picture they made and thought about just walking away and letting them sleep, but he knew how cranky Dally would be when he woke up, so he reached over and shook the blond's shoulder gently. He wasn't willing to get in a fight with an unrestrained Dallas Winston.  
  
The blue eyes opened slowly, and focusing on Steve took even more time. "What?"  
  
"Nice story you told the kid. Have anything to do with real life?"  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, he named everyone but the witch."  
  
"I guessed that. Didn't think a four-year-old could figure out that subtlety. Do you want me to put him to bed?"  
  
"Sure. What time is it?"  
  
"Close to ten."  
  
"That late?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys eat dinner?"  
  
"I guess we forgot."  
  
"Yeah... So... you plan on marrying Cherry Valance?"  
  
"Shut up." A/N: There ya go! Hope all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! And I KNOW Dally was majorly OOC, but I DO NOT CARE!!!!!!!!! Please review! Oh, and the muses would say hi, but they're still suffering from jetlag. Poor things... 


	6. The Dreaded Question

Chapter Title: The Dreaded Question

Updated: October 3, 2004

A/N: Let me just start by saying that I am incredible sorry. I really meant to get this chapter out months ago, and I have no excuse other than the fact that my muses seem to have deserted me. It comes with getting into another fandom and all the creative juices drain into it. So this time I won't promise to make the next chapter come out quickly. Reviews may or may not help speed the process up, but as with all other authors on this site, reviews are always welcome, and they can be the light in an otherwise depressing day.

Thank you's to the many who have reviewed for this chapter:

Jessie13 – Yeah, I think Dally is a softy hidden behind stone... or something like that...

Chibi Tatiana – I think they've left me completely... But I'll try and kidnap them for the last few chapters of this story.

kaz456 – Thanks. The last chapter was a lot of fun to write.

ShadowDragonGirl – I'm trying to continue, but, as I've said, my muses seem to have forgotten to come back from their holiday.

starbryte234 – Thanks, but technically, he chases little kids around and bullies them...

Rosie – Thanks, and they may be a little slower now.

Tensleep – Thankies and here's the much awaited next chapter. The new ideas I've had were for Buffy the Vampire Slayer (just check the Bio thing... --) Hope you like!

a458sbcglobal – Thanks, and I'm writing as much as I can (which sadly isn't much without my muses)

Amber – Yeah, I thought about that in the fifth chapter of my previous story, and I liked the feel of a medieval time period.

soda-staygold16 – Thanks, and I'm really trying to write more.

seraphim9 – Thanks. I try and make them original, but I rarely have the chance... I hope I didn't wait too long to keep you from reviewing this chapter... TT

ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies – I like your name. Very different. I kinda based little Pony off of a kid I used to watch on Sundays.

Malara – Thanks so much. And I can't remember at the moment, but didn't I say at the beginning of the last chapter that Dally would be OOC? Oh well. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a few days, the elder two Curtises and their caretakers returned home. Pony was feeling much better, though Steve was getting the sniffles. Dally and Two-Bit quarantined him in the garage for the duration of his 'illness'. He hadn't commented on Dally's fairy tale, thankfully. He knew as well as any of them that the others didn't need to be reminded of the previous years in any way.

Then, just when things had finally begun to settle down, Darry asked the dreaded question. The one everyone had been waiting for, but secretly hoping would not come up. The question any adult in the Greasers' situation would cringe from.

"Where are our parents?"

Okay, so Two-Bit lost the bet on the 'Where do babies come from?' question, but it was still not a question anyone would want to answer. The four 'adults' looked at each other, each willing another to answer the seemingly-innocent, but loaded question. Finally, when Darry looked like he was about to either rip someone's eyes out or cry in frustration, Johnny cleared his throat.

Darry waited, but apparently Johnny just had a scratchy throat. Two-Bit let out a sigh and finally looked Darry in the eye.

"Can we tell you about this some other time... like when you're older?"

"But if you guys are telling the truth, then I'm supposed to be older. Did something happen to them? I ain't dumb, you know. I know that, even if Pony is in high school and his grades are higher than most Soc's, our parents wouldn't just go away on a vacation for two whole months. What happened to them?"

Steve looked up quickly at the end of the child's little speech. "Yeah, we know you ain't dumb. Why do you say two months?"

"Just the first thing that came to my head. Now where are they?"

"Do you absolutely have to know right this minute?" Dally asked. The child looked at the blond as if he were the dumbest creature on the planet.

"It won't kill me if I don't, but I will be a pain in the butt for you, and I'll get Soda and Pony in on it too."

"Listen, Superboy, I just think that it ain't somethin' you should tell an eleven-year-old."

"From what you said I'm twenty-two."

"Not right now."

"If you tell me, I'll never have to ask again."

"Yea, but you might be traumatized for life," Johnny pointed out. He received blank or incredulous looks from the others, so he rolled his eyes and explained to them, "I'm best friends with big Pony. Why wouldn't I know that word?" The others accepted that and looked back to the eldest Curtis, who had large tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Two-Bit asked, kneeling down beside the boy. "Just cause we won't tell you- "

"S'not that!" the child sniffled. "I don' know what trahmetized is, but I know that it has to be bad. How'd they die?"

"How do you know that traumatizing means something bad?" Dally asked, stalling for time.

"Jus' get a bad feeling when he said it."

"They... were in an accident. They weren't in any pain. The doctors said they died instantly. There was no time for them to be hurt," Johnny finally broke the silence with an honest answer. Darry nodded, crawled into Johnny's lap, and cried. Johnny held the little boy tightly while Two-Bit left to keep the younger two entertained and away from their brother.

"What happened to us?"

"Well, you took care of Soda and Pony. You work two jobs, and Soda works full-time at the DX. Pony's probably gonna go to college and away from this town. We all help you out all the time, and Johnny and Dally live here with y'all."

"So none of you are leavin'?"

"We couldn't be dragged away by death," Dally answered. Steve snorted and left the room.

Later that night, the three Curtis brothers were curled up around and on top of each other on Darry's large bed. The 'babysitters' watched from the doorway, sad smiles on each of their faces.

They each had a feeling that it couldn't last much longer. As Greasers, they knew that nothing good or innocent stayed that way fro long. It was inevitable that something would go wrong. Sure enough, that night the older Greasers were awoken by three different cries of distress and misery.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Yeah, I know, that's evil leaving you with a cliffhanger when the time of my next update is unknown... but keep this in mind: I WILL eventually update again. I promise that I will not leave you guys hanging and discontinue this fic. That's just way too cruel after y'all have been so kind to me. (i.e. not lynching me when it took three months to write a three-page update, and not hunting me down to kill me for finally updating with a very small chapter... VV)


	7. Any Parent's Nightmare

Title: Any Parent's Nightmare

Updated: October 5, 2004

A/N: Kinda quick, right? Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Tensleep – Yeah, I thought so too. And it makes sense... kinda... I think you were right. The muses (or at least one or two of them) have come back to keep me company until the end of this story! knock on wood This one should get back into that little kid cuteness that's been lacking lately. You've inspired me!! Enjoy!!

Jessie13 – Thanks, and I think I managed it.

klblue19 – Thanks. And none of my cliffhangers are truly evil. If I leave it with a cliffhanger then I can't help but write more quickly... Huh. That knowledge would have helped _me_ a few months ago... 

soda-staygold16 – And here's another one. Alert the media! Two reviews in one week! Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy.

harryptaxd204 – Thanks... ï

MrsHoldenCaulfield – I've got the rest of the story planned out, but that would have been fun to write... Maybe I'll find a way to work it in... Hope you enjoy!

Flour Chief – Hey Childe! I know you have homework up to your ears, so I decided to write a thank you to you. This is a thank you for getting me to try and write again, and for previewing this chapter! See you tomorrow!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What's goin' on?" Johnny mumbled sleepily as he walked into a wall. In his defense he was extremely tired and had been woken up after only about an hour and a half of sleep. Steve snorted as he headed down the stairs to Darry's room; living with his father made it easy for him to adjust to small amounts of sleep.

"Took you guys long enough!" Dally snapped when they finally entered the room. He was cradling the Curtis baby against his chest, desperately trying to hush the boy's pitiful whimpers. Soda was wrapped around Two-Bit, making it clear to the world that he was miserable. Darry was whimpering slightly, and looked like he was struggling not to cry.

Johnny walked over to the bed and scooped the eldest Curtis into his arms, mentally apologizing to all of his physical therapists. He had been less than kind to them during the therapy, and now it gave him the upper body strength to easily hold an eleven-year-old in his arms. Instead of fighting Johnny off like he had done to Two-Bit and Dally, Darry curled up into the tallest Greaser's arms.

When he looked down at the boy in his arms Johnny was surprised by what he saw. "Spots? Guys, I may not know much about kids, but they ain't s'posed to have spots on them, right?"

Two-Bit lifted an amused eyebrow at the dark Greaser. "Ever heard of Chicken Pox, Johnnycakes? All three of these kids got 'em."

"But how did they get them? And how do you know?" Steve asked, feeling helpless among all the crying children.

"They're kids. Kids get diseases. 'Specially if they're Grease kids. And my sister had them not too long ago."

"So what do we do?" Dally asked, gently rocking Ponyboy.

"Um... warm baths... soup... no scratching at the spots... Lots of attention maybe."

The nest week or so passed slowly for the Greaser babysitters. Some combination of the kids were crying every time they turned around, and it was wearing on Dally and Steve's last nerves. Ponyboy was constantly sniffly and clingy. Soda was a royal pain in the neck no matter what was happening. Darry would let no one come near him except Johnny. Finally, after what felt like a year to the exhausted teens and young adults, the kids began to get better. It was slow at first, as if the children didn't want to get better. They were finally healed eventually though. And then, typical childish behavior began in earnest.

"Dally?"

"What do you want kid?"

"How awe babies made?"

"I think you're a little young for that one, Pony."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're barely four years old."

"Why?"

"Because you got hit with some mojo and turned into a midget."

"Why?"

"You ate Soda's cooking."

"Why?"

"I don't know! You were hungry?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you don't eat like a normal person."

"Why?"

"How should I know that?"

"Can I go outside and play now?"

"Please. Stay in the front yard, though."

"'Kay!"

Dally slumped back in the chair, mentally slapping himself for getting outsmarted by a kid who couldn't even tie his own shoes yet.

... ... ...

"Soda, go take your bath."

"I don't wanna."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the petulant child. The boy simply raised the same eyebrow... or tried to. Steve had to give him points for making a valiant effort.

"Take your bath," Steve ordered.

"Take your bath," Soda mimicked.

"Get up there."

"Get up there."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Don't make me come over there."

"When I get my hands on you..."

"When I get my hands on you..."

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"Sodapop..."

"Sodapop..."

"I'm serious brat."

"I'm serious brat."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Two can play that game."

"Two can play that game."

"I'm stupid."

"You're stupid."

From around the corner, both child and teen heard Johnny's deep, rumbling laughter. Steve scowled at Johnny's obvious pleasure at his expense.

"Shut it Johnny."

"Shut it Johnny," the little boy parroted.

"You got outsmarted by a six-year-old. That's priceless man."

"Then you get him in the tub."

"Then you get him in the tub."

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah?" Sodapop Curtis looked straight in Johnny's eyes.

"Would you please go take your bath now?"

"Do I hafta?"

"Yep. 'Specially if you wanna keep bugging Steve."

"'Kay." Soda ran up the stairs to get ready for his bath. The two older Greasers exchanged a look. They heard the water turn on in the tub and Johnny smirked at his elder.

"Shut it, Johnnycake."

"I didn't say a word."

... ... ...

"Darry, all I'm askin' is that you eat all of your dinner."

"No."

"C'mon, man. Soda and Pony ate everything."

"So?"

"I thought the rebellious thing wasn't supposed to hit until he was a teenager."

"I already went through all of that."

"When?"

"When I was actually that age. Y'all said that I was older and got turned younger. Then I went through it before."

"Why again does he hafta be so smart?"

"'Cause he's Darryl's son?"

"Then what's with Pony? He don't have any common sense to speak of."

"All his smarts is in books."

"Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Chill, Darry."

"No! Not until you start being nice to my little brother."

"What? And helping take care of three kids who should all be well past this age is mean of us? Helping you keep them from a boys' home was not nice? What more do you want us to do? Never admit to any of y'all's faults? You never cared about it before."

"Well I do now!"

"Good for you. Will you please just eat your dinner now?"

"No!"

"Fine! Then you aren't allowed up from the table until your plate is clean!"

"You can't make me stay!"

"Oh no? Why not?"

"You're not my parents! You're just a bunch of freaks who claim to be our older friends. You're probably not even our friends! Friends wouldn't do this to each other!"

"Friends would try to help you grow up right!"

"That ain't your job!"

"Darry..."

"No! Shut up Johnny! You too, Dally! I hate you all!"

With that, Darry pushed himself up from the table and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. From upstairs the younger two Curtis' cries could be heard. The door had startled both of them awake. Steve headed upstairs with a grimace. He never thought he could be this tired at only 9:30 pm.

Two-Bit made his way towards Darry's bedroom. He knew the boy was upset with them, but that was no reason to let him fall asleep thinking that no one cared about him. He knocked softly on his minuscule friends door. He didn't move until he heard the soft 'Come in'.

"Hey Superboy, how 'ya feelin'?"

"'M fine."

"Okay, then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Fine, you ain't crying. Why do you have tears runnin' down yer face?"

"I didn't mean it, Two-Bit."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't."

"I want my mom and dad."

"So do I. We all do. Everyone misses them. That's why no one ever talks about them."

"But wouldn't it help to talk?"

"Sometimes... but this is one of those hurts where it's too painful to talk about. Maybe in another couple of years we'll be able to, but not yet."

"Do you ever miss your dad?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"He ran off before my mom even knew about my sister. I waited for him for years, but I'm older than you are, and he still hasn't come back. I just... can't feel anything more for him than a dislike. I don't like what he did to us, and I'm not thrilled with the childhood he forced on me and my sister, but I can't even feel enough for him to hate him anymore. You and your brothers taught me that."

"Taught you what?"

"To let go of the things I can't change. I saw what was happening all around us, and I guess I kinda... took it to heart."

"Why are you being so serious?"

"Because this isn't a time for jokes."

"Oh... Thank you, Two-Bit."

"Anytime, Kiddo. You wanna go to sleep now?"

"Yeah. G'night."

"Night." Two-Bit got up and walked towards the door, but was stopped by the tiny, drowsy voice coming from the direction of the bed.

"Love you..."

"I love you too, Darry. You're one of the best friends anyone could have..." He turned and closed the door behind him. Steve was just walking into the kitchen when he was. "How'd yours go?"

"Pretty easy. Pony wanted me to sit with him while he fell back to sleep. What about you?"

"He doesn't hate any of us and misses his parents."

"We are so whipped!" Dally blurted. Two-Bit did his trademark raised eyebrow. "Think about it! A few months ago we were all scaring kids for the fun of it. Now if one so much as whimpers we have to go and make it all better!"

"Eh, it's not as if that's the worst thing that could ever happen," Johnny laughed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Well, there's the latest. I think the muses may slowly be coming back... knock on wood I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I actually had fun writing this one. I know they were all very OOC, but they needed to be to fit with what I wanted to happen. Besides, all that time as parental figures may finally be taking effect. Oh, and the next chapter is the last one of this series! Unless I decide to come back to it at another time. I don't know. I only planned for this one to be eight chapters, so it's almost finished. Please review and let me know what you've thought of everything (and especially this chapter) so far!


	8. Everyone Has to Grow Up

Chapter Title: Everyone Has to Grow Up

Date: October 11, 2004

Before I get to the thanks, I would like to make it known that I know I didn't make the kids act their ages a lot of the time. Pony and Soda were easy since I work/ed with kids that age. (yes I do mean to put the slash in that word) I remember next to nothing about being eleven years old, and from what I do remember, I was an unusual child. If anything I wrote involving Darry was off for people his age, I'm sorry. It's only been seven years, but I've already lost most of those memories. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I'm sorry if it distracted you from the story. Now that I got that out of the way, let's move on to the fun stuff, ja?

Jessie 13 – Here it is, and thank you. This is the last one, so I hope you enjoy it!

starbryte234 – Thanks a bunch. I've gotten a review or two that didn't like it very much. I think it's needed.

soda-staygold16 – How about... NOW!! Thanks. That's what I was going for. I didn't want to leave it sad, so I tried to make the end at least a little... not funny, but less sad... I guess...

Tensleep – Thanks. Yeah, you were right. You get a cybercookie. Enjoy. My younger brother caught it just as I was getting over it... two and a half weeks of chicken pox for my parents... and that was when I still _wanted_ to go to school!! Yeah... I read a fanfic for Fruits Basket, and one of the characters kept getting outsmarted by his younger cousin, and I just wanted my own type of parody of that. Here's the next and last... So I'll miss your reviews... Unless you start reviewing my other fandoms... innocent/pleading grin

Chibi Tatiana – Thanks, I thought so too!

Ale Curtis-Carter – Thanks, and here you go!!

k00lgirl'slilsis – Um... thanks? And I went over your review at least at the top... And what do you mean 'write something else'? If it's another chapter, I was working on it; if it was another fandom, check my bio page. Either way, do you think you could possible word it a little politer (so do NOT care if that's an actual word) in the future? Thanks, and here's the next chapter.

seraphim9 – Yeah... I died. I'm actually a clone of me while the real me is buried under a Starbucks... that'll teach me to look both ways instead of running and trusting to luck! Thanks so much! You're one of the few people who expressed that well enough for me to feel better about OOC-ness. Thanks, and here's this chapter... Duh...

Malara – Thanks so much. Here's another chapter, and, sadly (or not, depending on whether you're the reader or the author minus her muses) the last. Enjoy!

Fate of Destiny – Yeah, even writing it I managed to laugh at some parts... Then I got called to dinner... Parents don't seem to understand how the creative juices and muses work... Ah well, it still turned out. Enjoy.

**_And a note for ALL: The muses/author music corner has made a brief comeback at the bottom of this fic!_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Once the kids were well another few weeks went by without incident. The older Greasers knew that something would happen soon, but they had no idea what.

"Can they get chicken pox again?"

"Most people don't, and even then not this early after getting it the first time."

"You sounded really smart... Who are you an' what d'ya do with Johnny?"

"Shut up, man. I was just quotin' one of the Health books."

"But you sounded so... what's the word? Intelligent."

"Ooh, look at that, guys, Steve knows a big word!"

"Shut up, Johnnycake!"

"Somehow it takes away from the effect when you've got a kid in yer arms."

"Not my fault Pony fell asleep."

"Actually..."

"Shut up!"

... ... ...

"C'mon guys. Bedtime."

"But I ain't tired!"

"'Ain't' ain't a word, Soda."

"Then how come you used it?"

"'Cause I'm bigger an' I know when I ain't s'posed to use it."

"C'mon, Dal, don't rile him up right before he goes to sleep."

"But it's so fun..."

"Hey, he's outsmarted you four times in the past week. Don't get started."

The next morning, Dally woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and...

"Chocolate cake?"

After finishing the last cake that Pony made, no one had made another. Two-Bit and Steve weren't allowed in the kitchen after their little fiasco with Ponyboy after he and Johnny had returned from hiding in Windrixville. Dally made it clear that he had no idea how to cook and was unwilling to learn from the first day he spent with the Curtises after coming back to 'life'. Johnny hadn't yet mastered the art of the chocolate cake, so there was none.

Dally trudged down the stairs, deciding to let the kids sleep in a little longer. If Johnny was trying his hand at a chocolate cake again, it would be best to keep them out of the kitchen for as long as possible. He rounded the corner into the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he headed for the fridge. "Mornin' Johnny. You tryin' to make cake again?"

"I'm not trying, and I'm not Johnny."

Dally spun at the voice. It was deep, but not so deep as Johnny's had become after he had been burned and healed. Sure enough, Darry was standing next to the stove, putting cooked pieces of bacon on a plate.

"Hey Darry... how'd you sleep?"

"Fine... but why'd you call me Johnny? That's strange... Oh, and speaking of weird stuff, would you have any idea of why I was wearing only a muscle shirt when I woke up this morning?" (A/N: yeah, had to get something like that in there... )

"Um... you don't remember the past few months?"

"Of course I do. You and Johnny came back, we bought this house, I got a better job, you got a legal job, and last night Soda cooked some really nasty crap."

"I, uh, hate to break it to you, but your 'last night' was almost two months ago."

"How much did you drink last night?" Darry asked, turning to face Dally with an eyebrow raised unhappily. "If you have a hangover, just take the painkillers and get it over with. I'm really not in the mood for it this morning. Do you have any idea why three fourths of a cake would disappear over night?"

"It took that cake three days to go." Another raised eyebrow. "Ask one of the others! But not Soda or Pony, 'cause they prob'ly won't remember anything either."

At that minute, Steve stumbled down the stairs. "Please tell me Johnny ain't tryin' to make another cake..."

"Not you, too... Did you take him drinking with you?" Dally shook his head in the negative.

"Hey! Superman's back to normal! You're big again Darry!"

"And when was I small? Eleven years ago?"

"Well yeah... and last night when we pull y'all to bed." Before Darry could question that remark, Ponyboy and Sodapop stumbled into the room. "Pony and Soda are big again, too!"

"Did you hit your head last night, Steve?" Soda asked with a smirk. Pony yawned.

"Told you we should've got pictures," Two-Bit announced, punching Steve in the arm.

"Okay, you win. And where did you come from?"

"I just walked in... Oh! Chocolate cake! I never thought I could make it a month and a half!"

"And you made it that long without beer, too!" Johnny laughed as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the three Greasers and smiled. "It's good to see that you three are finally back to normal! I thought we'd have to put all three of you through college on Steve and Dally's salaries!"

Johnny's comment got laughs from the former babysitter, and blank looks from the three brothers.

"Maybe one of you could explain?" Ponyboy suggested lightly.

"Sure." Dally's gentle voice when he spoke to Pony surprised the brothers. They got even more of a shock when Dally continued with what happened, with 'help' telling it from the other three.

"I... got scared of the bathtub?"

"Yep! Then you ran around the house naked for a good... what was it? Five minutes?"

"Ten at least. Remember? We had to find a way to catch him after he ran by us!"

"Do you have any proof that everything you just told us is true?" Darry asked.

Two-Bit smirked. "I can tell you the exact place and shape of your birthmark, Darry. And I've never seen _that_ area on you except when I was helpin' you out when you had the chicken pox. That was the one time Johnny was busy all day with other things." The other greasers laughed when they saw Darry flush bright red.

After another week went by, Steve and Two-Bit moved back into their own houses. Not long after that school started again. The former babysitters groaned at the thought of missing their entire vacation, and the Curtis brothers were annoyed that they couldn't remember anything about theirs. Except... Darry could remember being calmed from anger and told he was loved, Soda could vaguely recall a gentle hand on his face when his body ached from the pain of chicken pox, and Ponyboy could still hear a deep voice telling a soothing story about kings, queens, princes, and a valiant knight.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Okay, that's all folks! It's not really long, but it turned out okay in my opinion. Please review and let me know what you thought. And please don't ask for a sequel. If I even tried it would take at least a year and a half to so much as get it started. It would probably be another four years before I finished. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this and the original Fanfic that started it. Please let me know!

Dally: Yeah!

BN: What are you doing here?

Dally: I'm one of your muses. It's my job to be here.

BN: Fine... but I'm not paying you!

Pony: Why not?

BN: You all abandoned me and left these fine reviewers without chapters! I can't write without inspiration!

Darry: But we did come back in the end...

BN: True... Forgiven!

Johnny: One more song for old times' sake?

All: What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the mornin'?

Steve: The song's called "Drunken Sailor" and it's by The Corsairs, a Texan band Berserker Nightwitch met over the summer. Please review... it'll make them stop.

BN: You ain't seen the captain's daughter. You ain't seen the captain's daughter. You ain't seen the captain's daughter early in the morning.

Soda: She looks like an orangutan! She looks like an orangutan! She looks like an orangutan early in the morning!

All: What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the mornin'? song trails off


End file.
